waroflightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Keepers meet American Dragon: Jake Long
The Keepers meet American Dragon: Jake Long is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot While walking home from school, Jake Long is called in by his grandfather to investigate a disturbance downtown. While in dragon form, he notices a battle going on between the Dark Legion and the Alliance of Light. Raphael and Astrid soon mistake Jake for a Dark Legion soldier and attack him, leading to a massive battle on the rooftop. While Hiccup and Toothless keep Grandpa busy, Fu Dog inadvertently saves Korra from an ambush by Khyber. When Khyber and the others retreat, Jake and Raphael are eager to resume their fight, only to be stopped by a combination of Jake's grandfather and Rook. At Grandpa's electronics shop, Julian explains that the Dark Legion soldiers here are under the command of another visitor to their world. Meanwhile, Grandpa commends Fluttershy and Derpy on their good fighting skills. While Fluttershy is humbled, Derpy declares that Leonardo is a great instructor. Interested to see his skills, Lao Shi challenges Leonardo to a duel to see who is better. To Jake's surprise, Leonardo easily defeats his Grandfather. Meanwhile, Martin sees Donatello working with a canister of mutagen and asks him what he's doing. Donatello tells Martin and the others that he is close to perfecting a strain of retro-mutagen which would help return Diana and the others who have been mutated to normal. However, the only missing ingredient is DNA from the strain of Mutagen that mutated Diana and the others. Julian says that most of the team will leave to find one of these mutants as well as the mastermind while Jake, Raphael, Brooklyn, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Nova, Beast Boy, Martin, Diana and Lucy to behind in case their needed and to guard Donatello while he works on the Retro-mutagen. When Rainbow Dash and Raphael try to protest, Twilight quickly shuts them down. At the shop, Rainbow Dash is not happy having to guard Donatello stating "Dash can take on those Dark Legion goons all on her own", with Jake agreeing with her. while Twilight tries to console her. Hearing this, Fu Dog says that the three sound like Grandpa, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia back when he first met them. Fu Dog then brings everyone to the back, where he shows them a book about how Lao Shi joined the Army of Light. Meanwhile, Grandpa tells Julian and the others the same story. Soon, it is revealed that Grandpa is the way he is because of their final battle against Prince Aragon. When Michelangelo notices a shadow move around the corner, he and Astrid investigate and see many gathering around someone who looked like Ben. Following behind, Ben quickly recognizes the figure as Albedo: Ben's old enemy and Azmuth's old assistant. Seeing them, Albedo orders an attack against them, but tells one Vulpimancer mutant to go to the Electronics Shop and bring Twilight to him. The team is surprisingly overwhelmed by Albedo's forces, though not before Spike manages to escape. At the shop, the team is attacked by the Vulpimancer that Albedo sends, though the team manages to subdue it and extract DNA for Donatello. Spike arrives out of breath and tells everyone what happens, though when Fu tries to get more help, Brooklyn leads everyone with Spike giving them directions. In Albedo's lab, he reveals that he stole some of the Mutagen Dr. Animo created utilizing the Omnitrix DNA and planned to use it to create an army of his own. He also reveals that he kidnapped Azmuth and is using his mind to power the mutagen machine. When Lao Shi tries to admonish Julian for leading Albedo to them, Pinkie Pie admonishes him by saying Julian has tried hard to live up to his fathers legacy, though saying he is still himself and a great leader, telling Lao Shi to "step off". Jake and the others soon burst in and free everyone else, preparing to battle the mutants. However, Diana comes up with a plan to cure them, utilizing Donatello's retro-mutagen. Though Martin and some others are hesitant, they agree. During the battle, Donnie sneaks some mutagen from the tank and places it into the canister. He then passes it to Danny, who is still hesitant about not using the mutagen to cure his sister and the others. However, he empties the canister upon the army of mutants and frees Azmuth from the machine. Everyone manages to escape the lab before it explodes, unfortunately, Albedo activates a dimensional portal and escapes as well. When Azmuth recovers, Applejack asks him why she is unable to think clearly when she dons the Mechamorph Armor. Azmuth says the Applejack needs to control her emotions whenever she uses the Armor, as it pumps up the users aggression. Azmuth then asks Julian to call whenever something is important and teleports away. As the team prepares to leave, Lao shi admits to Julian that he was wrong and offers Jake a position on the team. Jake greatly accepts, with Fu Dog following behind. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Major Events Category:Episodes Category:Season 6